


hell on wheels, she's got looks that could kill

by ninemoons42



Series: temptation [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, At the end anyway, Challenge Response, Disguise, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Inspired By Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rogue One - some of them live, Rough Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Missions, Undressing, deadly hairpins, getting changed in a non-private place, kicking ass in all her finery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: Bodhi, Cassian, and Kay are out of options -- so they have to send in Jyn, in a gorgeous dress and two very deadly hairpins.





	

The terrific impact of a fist against the door: and Cassian is on his feet and reaching for his blaster before he can even really clock that he’s already crossed the room, before he can even really clock the fact that behind him Bodhi is nervously reaching for the scorched bit of chest-plate armor that they’ve salvaged from a guard on the outskirts of this little not-so-sleepy town that’s currently playing host to an entire Imperial garrison -– beings who moved like stormtroopers except for the ragtag pieces of too-old armor.

“Kay,” he mostly whispers into his commlink.

“Open the door,” says the being on the other side of the door.

“Jyn?” Bodhi asks.

The door crashes open, and Cassian has to step back in a very very big hurry; as it is, she really nearly tramples upon his booted feet, which is saying something when she’s kicking off her shoes as she goes, when she’s actually tearing off her jacket and her gloves and her cap -– and she just pauses in the center of the room, before making a beeline for one of the boxes stacked teetering next to the desk full of comms equipment and sensor screens.

She looks over her shoulder, once, right after she strips off her shirt: the ferocious glare of her anger-sparking eyes and her body bared from the waist up. Holsters and weapons in a clattering pile at her feet.

The look in her eyes that is a cold cold glare roots Cassian to the spot.

“Out!” Jyn snarls, her red lips pulled back to bare her teeth.

Is that a bruise on her cheek?

Who hit her, Cassian thinks, and rage flares down every last nerve -–

Bodhi scrambles past him, out through the door, and Cassian backs away as well, as he can see Jyn’s hands move to the waist of her trousers and -– okay, she’s really doing this, she’s really going to get changed, he needs to be not here -–

Funny, how he now knows the scars and the lines and the freckles and the softness of her, the history written invisibly into her skin, but in this instant he’s still sort of shy, as he turns his back on her and the swift movement of her hands over the box that she’s picked up and thrown open.

Even with the echoes of the door that he’s slammed shut, he can hear the thundering beat of his heart, too loud, possibly loud enough for Bodhi to hear. For Kay, who is nowhere within sensor range of this building because he is watching over the freighter that is their means of emergency escape, to hear.

Again the hot and cold chills up and down his spine as he thinks of Jyn in her vital anger that seemed to crackle in her flying hair, in her star-furious eyes, undressing just a wall and a door away.

“Plan B, then?” Bodhi says, only quavering with adrenaline.

“Plan B,” Cassian says. He knows he sounds grim, now.

Plan B involves zero weapons, zero oversight, and every single bit of responsibility placed solely and squarely onto the shoulders of Jyn Erso.

Who suddenly flings the door open, as sudden as when she’d come in like turbulence and a thousand wind-storms.

Silver disks sewn into a plain black column of a dress, so she scatters light like distant stars, nearly molded to the lines and curves of her body, chest to waist to knees to feet. The gloves on her hands are more sparingly ornamented in the same silver disks. Bared throat, bared shoulders, with all her wiry strength on display. Lips painted a shocking red, and eyes outlined in gray and black. The bruise on her cheek has disappeared, concealed somehow.

“Where’s the other thing? Things?” she asks.

Bodhi starts, shakes his head, rifles his pockets, and he holds out two seemingly dainty items to her.

One is gleaming black, two long prongs that end in sharp points, decorated with gracefully twining green spots shaped like leaves.

The other is a long metal stick: almost a stiletto, except for the bright red bead that dangles from the blunt end.

“Thank you.”

Cassian watches as Jyn runs her hands through her hair, shaking it into a mess of tangled waves that she then sweeps into a soft pile at the top of her head, anchored by the two items.

The two pins in her hair that are now her only weapons, because this part of the mission requires someone to die, and they can’t do it with blades or blasters or bombs or anything else that they’re carrying.

Bodhi had been the one to suggest the ornaments; Jyn had begrudgingly procured the gown and the shoes. Cassian can see them, peeking from her hems, silver threaded with green -– and he has the terrible need to fall to his knees before her. The old stories he’d whispered to the other children who had been fighting by his side on Fest, stories about beings who made solemn promises to protect each other, echo in his ears.

“No comms,” Jyn says, and Cassian thinks he hears the slight tremor in her voice. “No backup. And technically there is no plan. I just -– kill and run, right?”

“Run like hell,” Bodhi advises.

“Which is why I insisted on simple shoes,” she sighs.

Her gloved hands take both of his.

He gives in to the temptation to touch his forehead to hers. “Come back to me,” he says against the flush that rises in her cheeks.

“You know I will,” Jyn whispers back. “No matter how long it might take.”

“Don’t take too long,” he says.

She steps away from him, too soon for his tastes.

He watches her stride away from him, and clenches his fists.

“She’ll be back.” Loyal Bodhi. Faithful Bodhi.

Cassian puts a hand on his shoulder, to lean on him, and keeps looking in the direction that Jyn has gone, long after she’s out of sight.

(She comes back in a wild-eyed rush later that night, after Bodhi’s gone to keep Kay company. Spots of blood on her wrists and one shoulder, no other injuries of her own in sight. Hair falling around her shoulders. Blood on the hairpins that she throws, clattering, onto the desk next to Cassian’s blaster.

(Bright star-heat in her eyes. Cassian’s prepared for her kiss, for her wild ardor, for the way that she bears him down to his knees and then onto his back. The sheer power of her.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I am thinking of writing the flipside to this fic, with Cassian in his finery and getting ready to do something badass, god help me. XD)
> 
> Written for Prompt Six: "temptation" at [@rebelcaptainprompts](http://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.
> 
> I am also on tumblr myself -- look me up [@ninemoons42](http://ninemoons42.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
